Gem of the Heavens
by gazette2010
Summary: Dark goes to steal a gem that when it is united with its other half will cause massive chaos. He finds more than he bargained for with Satoshi's newest recuit and with Krad. Look inside for a better summary.


Ok guys this is the new and improved version of this story..which is on another account(that i can't remember n.n"")

Dark goes to steal the Gem of the Heavans. Its other half the Gem of Darkness has been seperated to keep them from being brought back together. When they are it will cause great chaos and destruction. But the Niwa's already have the Gem of Darkness (big surprise) and Satoshi's father steals both pieces and uses them to have Dark do some bad stuff (use imagination here). ...okkk i'm trying not to get ahead of myself. I'll add more when I get there!

I don't own any characters or DNAngel. The girl is my creation.

Contains (an will contain): Violence, Strong Language, Yaoi, and i'll see when I get there.

Enjoy :)

* * *

God, hurry up already. I stare at the clock for what seems like the hundreth time, its second hand ticking away. My job starts in less than ten minutes.

"Is everything alright, Miss Varilla?" My cute history teacher, Mr. Fujisawa asked me.

"I have to go, how much longer is it going to take them to grade two papers?" He laughed quietly peering at me through his glasses, and walked back to the front of the room. I leaned back in my chair, the legs slipped on the linolieum, flinging me backwards onto the ground. "Kyoka! Are you alright?" Mr. Fujisawa stood up from his desk and started towards me. Fuck this. I'm out. Before he could say anything else, I was out the door.

I work for, or with, a classmate of mine. Satoshi Hiwatari. Trying to capture the infamous Phantom Theif. I've been doing this for a little over two months, I haven't seen Dark yet but tonight Satoshi said to be ready. He's supposed to steal the Gem of the Heavens. Part of a powerful amulet split in two and seperated to keep from causing extreme destruction. This was long ago and no one knows where the other half is- The Gem of Darkness.

I show up to the Sukiya Museum 15 minutes late. The police have blockades set up and inside it's pure chaos. Detective Saehara sees me and marches over.

"Varilla, where have you been? Satoshi's father is here to witness us capture Dark."

"Why tonight? That's odd for him to show unannounced.." He nodded.

"Yes. Satoshi wants to see you right away in the surveliance room."

I walked up the marble staircase to the monitor room. Satoshi was pointing out blind spots in the system, telling him where to place extra officers. He walked out, rubbing his eyes which were much darker than they normally were. Guess the stress is affecting him as well.

"Why is your dad here tonight? Does he honestly expect us to capture Dark for real?" He stared coldly at me.

"Yes he does in fact. He will be watching your moves the most. He believes that with you, we will be able to capture Dark." I laughed.

"I've never been able to even see Dark before, why does everyone expect this of us? Don't you think someone else has a more strategic idea to get him?" Satoshi didn't say anything about my comments, he instead changed the subject.

"What happened to your hand?" I look down and see my right hand tinted in blood.

"I fell today before i came over, it's from my head."

"Are you going to be okay for the night?"

I laughed to myself, "I've dealt with much worse.." He put his glasses back on.

"I need you to sevure the windows on the floor about the gallery." He left without saying anything else.

* * *

The windows were closed already when I got to the third floor. That's odd. Satoshi wouldn't send me up here if it was already locked. I left, heading back to the foyer. Rounding the final corner going to the surveliance room, my breath caught in my throat when I saw Satoshi's father walking my way. I stared forward, trying to keep calm. He passed without saying anything or even looking at me. A lean hand snaked around my neck, slamming me into the wall. My head snapped painfully against the plaster.

"Ahh..Kyoka Varilla, nice to finally meet you, I've heard much of you. Tonight, you will capture Dark for me. You will do this.." he tightened his grip causing my eyes to water. "..And I promise you, if he escapes I will see you suffer." He let go and continued on his way. I already know that this will never work.

It's 9:15, fifteen minutes until showtime. Satoshi approached me and we both started towards the gallery. He pulled out a compacted syringe with a pick liquid encased in the vile.

"When you get the chance, this will work within seconds." I took it without saying anything. "That corner," he pointed to the east side, "is the best place to hide." I nodded and began that way. As Satoshi was about to close the door he whispered faintly, "I'm sorry.."

One minute. The lights shut off and I hear yelling, people running and a laughter ringing off the walls, getting louder despite the chaos going on around me. The big oak doors opened, the laughter echoing off the walls.

"Daisuke, that's too easy. I could do it with my eyes closed." The figure approached the glass case and reached through the glass cover and retrieved the Gem. I quietly came behind him, needle poised, I went in for his shoulder. I brought my arm down just as Dark spun around, catching my arms and pinned me to the floor. He smiled slyly.

"And who might this pretty thing be? One of Satoshi's henchmen trying to seduce me, or...are you Satoshi?" Play along, I have to do this.

"I can assure you that I'm not the Commander.." He leaned forward so close our noses touched. Leaning forward, I closed the gap between our lips. His grip loosened and he slid his hands on either side of my face, deepening the kiss. He ran his tounge over my lip and I opened my mouth, allowing him in. I reached to my left, gripping the needle, just as he pulled me tighter to him. As much as I don't want to let this happen, I have to. I pull back and kiss him one last time. Quickly I jabbed the syringe into his thigh, injecting only a small amount in before he knocked it from his skin. He stood, wings expanding. Dark looked down at me, almost sadly, and ran towards the window. As fast as I could push myself, I trailed him and jumped, barely grabbing his waist as he burst through the glass.

"Are you crazy?" He clutched my shirt with one hand. I looked out and saw the city perfectly high above the museum. "Are you trying to kill us all?" I held on tighter, Dark's grip had loosened significantly. "I can't let you go, I'm sorry!" I looked out again, noticing that we were no longer high above the museum, but back in view of the shattered glass and still loosing heighth every moment. Dark growled violently and with one last, strong flap of his wings, he propelled the both of us back towards the gallery. I held tighter to the thief but, noticed it was no longer Dark, but a smaller red headed boy. I angled myself just as we crashed through the remaining glass, my shoulder barring the brunt. We slammed into the ground, the glass cut into my skin and all i remember is the boy rolling out of my arms on to the ground, unconscience.

"Kyoka!" Something's touching me. "Kyoka! Wake up! We have to go!" I groaned when Satoshi pulled me to my feet, steadying me before he picked up the boy and carried him on his back.

"Come on, we have to hurry." He lead me to the far west wall and pushed a painting to the side and revealed a small button. He pushed it and the wall slid to the side, a staircase descending into the darkness. The three of us stumbled through the humid passageway with some difficulty. I passed out twice, but we made it to Satoshi's apartment. He gently placed the boy on the couch and moved quietly into another room. A few minutes later he retuned with a bundle of cloth and a first aid kit. I pulled my shirt off and he began to pull the shards of glass from my back. Everything was numb.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Like I said before, I've dealt with worse." He stood and went back to the room and returned with a button up shirt.

"Thanks..." The red head groaned in his sleep, one arm coming up to rub his head. He sat up slowly, eyes casting over the room, finally fixing on me. A blush formed on his pale face and he quickly turned.

"I-I'm..sorry." For what? I look down at the shirt still in my hands, and moved to put it on.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Satoshi emerged and glanced to the boy, a small, relieved smille spreading across his lips.

"Daisuke, I'm glad to see you awake finally, I guess that serum was stronger than we realized it to be." Hold up..

"That worked on him? It was Dark that I got, not him..?" I stood slowly. "What's going on, Satoshi?"

He smirked, "This is Daisuke Niwa, his is the form Dark resides in. The first boy in his family carries Dark inside of hisself." What? Why had no one told me this? If I had captured Dark, than this boy would've been in danger, because of me.

"You're Dark as well...?" The boy looked down and his hand reached out, lightning fast and grabbed my wrist firmly.

"We were almost dead because of you." Dark's voice rang out from the boy. He looked up, eyes violet, full of anger. He stood, gainging heighth and his red hair changing to the deep purple Dark showed.

"Your stupidity almost caused all of us to die! We could have all died!" He leaned forward, "Think ahead, girl, or there won't be a next time." I jerked my wrist free and went to the front door. My hand hesitated on the handle, but I opened it and left them behind. I walked around trying to find a familiar street. Finally I found the street leading to the market, not far from my house. It was the last place I wanted to go, but I didn't have any other choice. The lights were on inside and I could hear my dad's voice through the walls, along with other voices. I opened the door and I heard his wooden chair creaked as we got up quickly.

"Kyoka! I was worried, where have you been?" He's drunk, I can smell it.

"Sorry, we had trouble at work and I had to stay late." He reached out and titled my chin up, something diffrent in his eyes, something that scared me more than usual.

"I have something fo ryou, it might help you sleep." Chills ran down my spine. I nodded slowly afraid of what was in store, adn headed up the stairs, stopping near the top.

_"She sure has turned into quiet the beauty, Marcus."_ My dad's friend Luke.

_"Yeah. I'd like to get into that and then some."_ An unfamiliar voice.

_"So how much you want, Marcus?"_ A chuckle followed the remark. Please dad, not now.

"That depends gentlemen, how much got?" The line is now open for bidding.

Tears begin to fall. Tonight of all nights? Why? Any other night but this one. I wiped my face and headed to my room, closed the door and sat on my bed. The stair squeaked, someone was already halfway here. The door opened and my dad stepped inside. He threw a flimsy piece of cloth towards me, landing at my feet.

"Daddy please...not tonight. I-I can't, please.." The tears flowed again and the sentence was barely comprehensible through the sbos. He said nothing and left without anything else to say. I never should've left Satoshi's. This whole day has been a mistake. The stairs creaked, my breath caught in my chest. A man, unknown to me walked in, grinning. He walked up, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet roughly. He ripped the shirt open, buttons falling. Why does it have to be like this?

I woke up sometime later, naked, face down on my bed. Everything hurts. I sit up and look over at the digital clock on my desk in the corner, 4:27. I can't even remember what time it was when I got back. Who cares anyway? I stood and went to the bathroom deciding to take a shower. the water was as hot as I could make it, trying to wash every bit of filth off of me as I could. Rummaging through the dark I managed to pull on some shorts and a shirt and headed to my bed and pulled off the sheets, tossing them blindly into the darkness. As I was about to sit, a shadow moved, causing me to jump.

"Who's there?" I stood, ready to move if needed to, though I didn't stand a chance. The shadow moved, revealing an outline standing straight up, facing me.

"Why do you take this?" The voice was loud in the quiet room. Full of anger. "Answer me!" It was Dark. How does he know where I live?

"Dark, what are you doing here?" He stepped out towards me.

"Answer me, dammit! Why do you take that?" He knows? How long has he been here?

"You have to leave.." I whispered, walking to the window opening it. He growled.

"Why? So someone else can come up here and do.._that_ to you?" He spit the words out. "You have less than twenty seconds to decide." The stair squeaked. What do I do? Dark was already at the window. I can't do this, I know he's right. I looked up at him again, his hand extended to me and I took it without another word.

Dark held me close to his chest, I could hear his heart beating loudly due to his anger. By the time we got to Satoshi's it had calmed almost to normal. We landed on the balcony and Dark let me go.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why shouldn't I? You can't let them do that to you!" I looked down. Tears began to prick my eyes. How can I get out? I leaned my head against his chest, letting myself cry. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe.

"I don't know what to do..." Dark scooped up my legs and sat down on the balcony, laying his cheek on my head, stroking my hair until I finally cried myself to sleep, like I've done so many times before.

_Dark?_ Daisuke's concern radiatied from his voice.

'Yeah..'

_What are we gonna do? We can't let them keep doing that to her. _

'I don't know Dai. She asked me not to tell and I don't want to hurt her anymore.'

_Should we ask Satoshi for help? At this point it can't hurt.._

'I don't know what to do either. We're helpless at this point.'

I woke up on the same couch Daisuke was on, I sat up and saw the boy sitting at the foot of the couch with his eyes closed. Looking around I didn't Satoshi anywhere. I began to stand when I heard a muffled grunt, followed by a deep voice that couldn't be the commander's. I reached over and took Daisuke's arm and pulled him towards me.

'Daisuke! Wake up!' I whispered, shaking him lightly, careful not to make any noise. He groaned and I quickly put my hand over his mouth. His eyes opened and he looked up at me confused.

'Someone's in here. I think they have Satoshi, we gotta help him, it sounds like they are in that back room,' I pointed at the back of the couch. He nodded, slipping off the couch quietly going around the the far side of the apartment. I followed, being careful not to be seen. We both stopped when we heard footsteps approaching. A small man emerged first, followed by a very large, dark-skinned man. One more came out dragging Satoshi by the neck. He kept his back turned to us for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Good evening, lady and gentlemen. Hope your day has gone well, because it stops here." He was a very lanky man, not much shorter than Dark, with long black hair tied back. The two larger men stayed behind him. He turned finally, his eyes slowly going between me and Daisuke.

"I know for a fact that one of you posesses the Gem, give it to me now, and this will end very quickly. No one will be hurt further." Neither of us moved. The man grinned and snapped his fingers, the man behind him tightened his grip around Satoshi's neck making him cry out.

'Dark! We have to help him!'

_I know Dai. Let me think!_

"Now, you don't to cause this poor boy any more pain, do you?" Still more silence. "Very well, maybe you need more persuasion." The man dropped his limp body on the ground, kneeling over him, he began to unbutton his shirt.

'Dark!' I could hear Daisuke's sob as he pleaded with Dark for help. His body shifted and I glanced over seeing that Dark had taken over the boy's body. His purple eyes met mine and in an instant he was across the room. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him off of Satoshi, turning as the man was sitting up landed a single punch with his cheek, sending him down. The lanky man was distracted momentarily by the action, I ran forward and was about to lay into this man, he turned and grabbed my arm.

"You might be fast, girl, but I can guaruntee you that I am much quicker." He twisted my arm, spun and threw me over his shoulder. "You, my dear child, do not stand a chance." He walked away towards Dark, while he was trying to subdue the other man. I stood and ran towards the leader again he merely side-stepped me and grabbed me by my hair, dragging me in front of his own body.

"You don't listen well do you? You're just going to end up like the commander.." He laughed. As fast as I could I kicked my left leg back behind his and brought it up, he stumbled backwards and then fell. It gave me a chance to see that Dark had taken out both of the larger men, changing into his form in the process, and was now helping Satoshi to his feet. I took one step forward before I was deafened by a loud noise. Dark and Satoshi's faces transformed into shock.

The leader stood and walked in front of me, "I'll see to it that the Gem is mine, this is not over." He and his henchmen left. Dark and Satoshi were still staring at me when I felt a sharp pain spread through my abdomen. My breath caught in my chest and I began to see white dots invade my vision. I was doubled over on my knees as the two of them reached me. Blood was running through my fingers.

"We have to stop the bleeding, lay her down." Satoshi said as I heard his quick footsteps receed into the background. Dark got behind me and began to gently pull me on to my back. I cried out when I was fully laid back. He moved to my side and pulled my shirt up. Satoshi came back and handed Dark a handful of towels. He wadded one up and pressed it to my stomach. I cried out again and he let up on the pressure.

"Sorry... We have to get the bullet out. Hold her." Satoshi obeyed and moved behind me, taking my hands. Dark straddled my hips, holding my legs down with his own. He pushed one finger into the wound. I tried to back away from the touch but the two of them overpowered me. Dark pulled his finger back suddenly and wiped the blood off.

"What?" Satoshi loosened his grip on me momentarily.

Dark stared at his finger, blood oozing from a gash in his finger. "It's magic, and it's growing."

"You have to get it out Dark! It'll kill her if we don't!" Dark growled and shoved his finger back inside. He prodded around for a moment and then pushed another in.

"I'm going to have to use magic, there's no other way I can get it out."

"Hurry! Do what you have to." Satoshi tightened his grip on my arms, a light emitting from Dark's hand as he slid his fingers back into the wound. A burning sensation began to radiate from my stomach and started to spread into my chest. The last thing I remeber Dark pulling his hand back quickly, staring down and his palm.

"What is that thing?" Satoshi laid my unconscience body down and stood.

"I don't know. It looks like a miniature morning star, but it's growing." Dark threw the growing ball into the darkness. Blood still poured from the wound. It rushed from my mouth, choking me. Dark slipped his hand behind my back and supported my head, pulling me into a angle where I wouldn't suffocate.

Satoshi moved and disappeared into another room. For a moment the only sound was that of the blood dripping from my mouth onto the floor. His footsteps broke the silence but stopped abruptly.

"Dark! This isn't the time for you to get your kicks!" Dark pulled back from the kiss and rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving her some of my strength. The blood started coming from her mouth, she needs help."

"We have to get out of here. They'll be back with more than just them." I heard Satoshi say to Dark.

"Hey Satoshi," I opened my eyes to look at Dark's face.

"Yes..?"

"Sorry about bleeding on your floor."


End file.
